


nocturne op.9 no.2

by akinoris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Musician Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoris/pseuds/akinoris
Summary: “It’s Nocturne op. 9,” his music teacher tells him. He lets out a chuckle when Osamu tilts his head in confusion. “I believe your soulmate is listening to it right this instant, Osamu-kun.”or -- soulmate au where you get to listen to the songs your soulmate has been listening to on repeat.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	nocturne op.9 no.2

Osamu wakes up to the same music. It’s been the same for almost a month now. Always so soft and faint but he can make up the music this time.

This morning it’s Carnivals of the Animals: The Swan. Again.

\--

“So, like, what kind of human being listens to Beyonce every single morning?!” Atsumu complains, mouth full of tuna onigiri.

“Your soulmate.”

“My soulmate!” They say in unison and Osamu suppresses his sigh. It’s too early to deal with his twin’s shit when he has his own soulmate to worry about.

“At least yours listen to some catchy 20’s bop.” He wipes the counter, making sure it’s cleaner than it already was. “Mine listens to some lullaby elevator music.”

Atsumu has the audacity to laugh at that and Osamu hits him with the towel. “Bro, that’s dirty!”

“Not as dirty as you.”

“Say that again, I dare you, you piece of shit!”

\--

It’s not something unusual for Osamu. Not unusual for anyone actually. You begin hearing them at an early age but as you get older, the sounds of the music will become less faint and clearer. It can also mean that your soulmate is near you.

Osamu began listening to his at the age of 12. He thought that it was just some random music that he had listened to before he went to bed, but it’s a sort of music that he has never listened to at all.

When he reached the age of 15, the music became louder; clearer in fact. Osamu wakes up the next morning and rushes to school, playing the music over and over in his head. He hums along to the tune of the piano, making sure that he doesn’t miss it and runs straight to the music classroom, still humming the same song. The teacher throws him a questioning look.

As Osamu begins to hum, the music teacher gives him a faint smile.

“It’s Nocturne op. 9 no.2,” his music teacher tells him. He lets out a chuckle when Osamu tilts his head in confusion. “I believe your soulmate is listening to it right this instant, Osamu-kun.”

Soulmate.

Osamu never thought about them. Never. Not once. To be able to listen to it so clearly, it must mean that his soulmate is near him somewhere, right?

“He has exquisite taste in music,” his teacher hums and Osamu could only nod.

He can’t comprehend how one can like this sort of tune and Osamu decides from that day on, that his soulmate is a boring person.

He sighs.

\--

The heat of the summer has Osamu’s store packed with people. He’s not going to complain because this obviously means that his business will do well but with this amount of people in the room, he thinks he’s about to have a panic attack.

Konoha comes in from the backroom, eyes wide as he looks at the crowd.

“Did something happen when I was gone?” He asks, tying his apron.

“I don’t know, Konoha-san, but this is all so sudden.”

The sound of the chattering suddenly suffocates him and Osamu wishes he has a way to shut these people up.

“Man,” Yaku walks towards them from the counter, exhaustion evident on his face. “That was hell. Some customers were not patient, too. I had to keep myself from screaming right there.”

“You did a good job, Yaku-san.”

“Don’t you think it’s too loud in here?” Konoha suddenly asks. Yaku scans the room and nods.

“Yeah, maybe if there was some sort of music that could be played it would be nice.” He sighs. “At least we don’t have to focus on people’s voices.”

The three men hum, then Konoha snaps his fingers. “I have a friend who plays music!”

“Do I know him?” Osamu asks, intrigued.

“Nah, he just moved here in Osaka.”

Yaku shakes his head. “We don’t have space for him to play, though.”

“Nah,” Konoha shakes his hand dismissively. “He just needs a chair, it's enough for him.”

Osamu bites his lips. “Is he any good?”

“He teaches music, I think that’s convincing enough for you,” he smirks and Osamu happily complies.

\--

The next day, Osamu wakes up to a different piece.

This time, it’s BWV 1007: Prelude.

\--

Business was busy as usual, though Osamu let out a sigh of relief seeing that it wasn’t as busy as yesterday.

But sometimes, he wishes that it is busy. So he’ll have something to focus on. Something other than the gorgeous piece of art that just walked in the store, carrying a heavy looking guitar case.

Osamu watches as said gorgeous man eyes the shop’s interior and Osamu begins to feel insecure, questioning himself about his interior design for the shop. He has never felt the need to over decorate, anyway. Simple is the best for him so why, why does he feel the need to satisfy this one customer? It’s annoying him.

When the man starts walking towards the counter, Osamu throws out strings of curses. How the hell is he going to face this pretty man? He can’t do this. He needs Yaku or Suna. Where are they?!

“Welcome to Onigiri Miya!” he chokes out, causing the man to look at him. His eyes are gorgeous. God, Osamu could drown in them for real. He watches as the man fixes his glasses with his long slender fingers and Osamu wants to scream because how is it possible that he even has pretty hands?! He doesn’t miss the band-aids on his fingers, though, and Osamu can feel the curiosity bubbling in him.

“Can I have the salmon onigiri, please? To go?” His voice. Osamu’s lucky he’s good at controlling his facial expressions because he feels the need to melt right then and there at the sound of his voice. Looks like everything about him is pretty.

Osamu wants to slap himself in the face because he hasn’t moved and when the man throws him a questioning look, he starts to wrap up the onigiri perfectly then throws them carefully in a plastic bag. With a thanks, said gorgeous man hands him his money and when called out to take his change, he waves his hands dismissively.

“Keep the change,” he says beautifully. “You deserve the tip.”

\--

“I think something broke the boss,” Yaku hums, eyeing Osamu from head to toe. He has not moved from his place ever since the gorgeous man left the shop.

“Do I need to call Atsum-”

“Do not call him, Konoha-san,” Osamu finally speaks up and his co-workers let out a relieved sigh. “I just met an angel today and Atsumu is the last person I want to know about this.”

“How did the angel look like?” asks Suna, quietly munching on his lunch. The store’s quiet now, except for a student who’s sitting in the far corner, typing away in her laptop and an old lady who’s waiting for her son to pick her up.

Osamu lets out a dreamy sigh, but he makes sure to keep his facade. “He was about my height, dark curly hair and he has the prettiest eyes like they were green and were so dark and it suits him so well and he was wearing this cute orange shirt that matches everything. I don’t know how he does it but he’s gorgeous, Suna. Incredibly gorgeous.”

“Sounds to me like the boss is in love,” Konoha laughs. “What about your soulmate, though?”

Osamu pouts. “I don’t know, Konoha-san, but I do need to know who that gorgeous guy was.”

“You think he’ll come back tomorrow?”

Osamu shrugs at Yaku’s question. “I don’t know. But there’s nothing wrong with hoping for it, right?”

“Nah,” Yaku laughs. “Keep on dreaming, my man.”

\--

Osamu doesn’t know what kind of luck he’s getting but the gorgeous man comes in again the next day, looking as gorgeous as ever and Osamu internally groans.

This isn’t going to look good. He’s so bad at small talks, how is he going to learn about him?

“Welcome back!” Osamu says. “Another salmon onigiri?”

The latter gives Osamu a shocked look, but nods anyway. “Onigiri Miya is really good. Are you planning on opening a branch in Tokyo?”

Osamu hums as he packs the onigiri in a bag. “We’re thinking about it. Are you from Tokyo?”

The man nods. “I just moved in here a couple of weeks ago, though my roommate brings home a lot of your onigiris.”

“How are you enjoying Osaka?” Osamu smiles. This is good, he thinks to himself. You’re doing great.

“It’s good. Different. But a good different.” The man smiles and Osamu has to gather everything in him to not explode.

“That’s a huge guitar case you’re carrying,”

“Ah, it’s not my guitar, it’s my-”

“Akaashi!”

“Konoha-san.”

“You two know each other?” Osamu asks, eyes darting between the both of them.

Konoha lets out a loud laugh. “Akaashi is my roommate!”

Akaashi. Osamu lets that name linger a little longer in his head. “And he’s here to look at the place where he’s going to perform!” When Osamu looks at Konoha, confused and lost, he asks, “Did you forget, Osamu?”

“I must’ve forgotten, yeah.”

\--

Osamu learns that his name is Akaashi Keiji and he’s the same age as Osamu. He came from Tokyo but moved to Osaka recently to teach music. His passion for the topic has been there from the early age of 12 years old and he’s able to play the piano, violin and now he mainly focuses on the cello.

The sound is different from any other instrument, Akaashi told him. The sound is deeper and more hollow and it makes him feel things when he listens to it and the moment he got hooked on the instrument is when he was 15, when he had listened to that one piece and the feeling he had for music changed from something he calls hobby to passion.

Osamu had asked him what that life changing piece was but Akaashi had smiled and shook his head.

“You will listen to it tonight, Osamu-san.”

\--

Osamu’s leaning on his chair, heart thumping loudly in his chest, mouth hanging open and he keeps reminding himself that this is only pure coincidence.

Akaashi finished playing his piece and Osamu is once again glued to his spot.

He had played Carnivals of the Animals: The Swan.

\--

Osamu places a cup of coffee on Akaashi’s table and the latter looks up at him in surprise.

“Can I sit here?” Osamu asks, pointing to the seat opposite of him and Akaashi nods.

It’s silent for a while, the only sound accompanying them was the sound of the spoon Akaashi’s using to stir the coffee and Yaku and Suna’s bickering over the best volleyball team.

“That was a wonderful piece,” Osamu starts, unable to bear the silence anymore. “The Swan.” He hums.

He watches as Akaashi’s eyes turn wide. “You know the piece?”

Osamu is blushing now and he’s feeling like he’s 15 all over again, blushing at the fact that he is feeling connected to his soulmate.

“I have been listening to it a lot these past few weeks.”

It’s silent again, as if Akaashi’s trying to swallow in the fact. “I did too,” he finally voices out. “It’s one of the pieces that I listen to a lot before bed.”

“And I listen to it every morning when I wake up.”

Akaashi is staring at him, as if asking him the very question he wants to ask Akaashi himself.

“This sounds stupid,” Osamu laughs, but Akaashi isn’t laughing along with him. “But can I just ask?”

“Are we soulmates?” They ask in unison and Osamu stifles his laugh and Akaashi follows suit. The sound is music to his ears, Osamu decides.

“Did you listen to Rihanna non-stop this morning, Osamu-san?”

Said man raises his hand in surrender. “You caught me red handed right there.”

Akaashi hides his laugh behind his coffee and rolls his eyes. “You owe me big time, I was about to do a cello cover for Umbrella.”

They laugh again and Osamu has never felt more content and complete in his life.

\--

For the next piece, Akaashi plays one of his favourites.

“This is the piece that made me fall in love,” Akaashi announces and the crowd coos. “This is Nocturne op.9 no.2, and this is for my soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing soulmates au and my first time with this pair. 
> 
> thank you sam for being my beta reader she won't read this but she did an amazing job.
> 
> I apologize in advance if this was bad i'm in yet another one of my slumps 


End file.
